A Promise In the Hallway: Fulfilled
by BlayneWarbler
Summary: Blaine fulfilling the promise he made to Kurt in "A Promise in the Hallway."  Klaine prom night lovin!  Thanks to everyone who read the first part and encouraged a second part...you guys are awesome!  Reviews are always much appreciated!


Once the balloons begin to fall from their trappings on the McKinley gymnasium ceiling, Blaine looks up and smiles. While he knows this moment is so unbelievably cliché and all that's missing is that Dirty Dancing song playing in the background, he can't suppress the feeling bubbling up inside of him.

He feels happy, ecstatic even, to have made it through this night in one piece. In one piece, and with his gorgeous boyfriend confidently by his side. He turns to glance at Kurt, who is standing quite a few feet away from him now, and can't help but smile even bigger at what he sees. Kurt is looking at the falling balloons with an expression Blaine can only describe as _joyous. _

_Leave it to Kurt Hummel, _Blaine thinks to himself, _to find pure joy in the worst situations. _He watches as Kurt bounces up and down like a four-year-old, looking positively euphoric as the vibrantly colored balloons fall from the sky. Blaine finds himself openly staring at Kurt's flawless face, noticing the blush of his cheeks and the radiant glow of his skin. He allows his eyes to trail down his boyfriend's elegant neck. He fixes on the small spot behind Kurt's ear that he knows causes him to emit the most amazing sounds Blaine has ever heard.

His eyes travel down Kurt's shoulders and chest and he imagines what it would feel like to have the skin of Kurt's chest against his own. He can feel his mouth going dry as his eyes continue their journey down his boyfriend's torso and finally rest at his hips. _God_, Kurt's hips. Kurt is still jumping and dancing around, and there's something about the way Kurt moves that causes a tightness to start building in Blaine's abdomen. Blaine licks his lips, _Okay, this has been fun, but we need to get __**out **__of here before I grab him and just-_

"Blaine?" He is shaken from his reverie when Kurt turns around, looking this way and that. "Blaine!" he calls.

Blaine didn't realize until now that he had been holding his breath. As Kurt finally turns to meet his eyes, he exhales in what feels like intense relief. He walks slowly over to Kurt, looking up through his eyelashes. Kurt holds out both of his hands for Blaine to take them. Blaine can see his confidence faltering a bit as he swallows hard, giving Blaine a nervous smile.

Blaine returns the smile and takes both of Kurt's hands. He brings his mouth up to Kurt ear, just breathing there for a second. Kurt's scent is nearly intoxicating, coffee and spice and…something so uniquely Kurt.

"I'm right here, baby," he breathes into Kurt's ear. "I'm right here."

Before he can stop himself, Blaine takes Kurt's earlobe between his teeth and softly bites down, raking his teeth across the soft flesh. Kurt gasps and Blaine groans only loud enough for Kurt to hear and says, "I can't believe how gorgeous you are. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you." He places a small kiss on the spot just below Kurt's ear and he can feel his boyfriend shiver.

"Oh…oh, really?" Kurt says, trying to maintain what little control he has.

"Really," Blaine whispers hoarsely. "You have no idea what you do to me, Kurt. Do have any idea that you're driving me absolutely insane right now? With your hips and your-" Blaine slyly grabs Kurt's hips and pulls them flush against his own.

Blaine backs away enough to see Kurt's eyes go a little wider. He chuckles to himself and brings his lips back to Kurt's ear. "I'm ready to leave when you are."

He finally backs away and waits for Kurt's reaction. Kurt looks to the side, clears his throat and yells over his shoulder, "Call me tomorrow, Mercedes!" He grabs Blaine's hand, and drags him from the gymnasium.

Because the dance is not technically over for another hour and a half, the parking lot is completely deserted when Kurt pushes Blaine hard against the driver's side door of his jeep and begins to assault his boyfriend's mouth with his tongue. His hands are in Blaine's hair and Blaine is grasping at Kurt's hips, trying to bring them even closer. "You know," Blaine says into Kurt's mouth, "we didn't have to leave right then if you didn't want to."

Kurt growls and Blaine's eyes fly open, surprised at the noise. "Does it seem to you like I didn't want to?" Kurt says, returning to Blaine's mouth. The kiss was fierce and hot, and so unlike the many other kisses initiated by Kurt. "Ever since you cornered me in the hallway earlier, all I've wanted to do is rip your clothes off."

Blaine moans, unaccustomed to Kurt being so straightforward….and he is _loving_ it. He brings his knee between Kurt's legs and rubs firmly against Kurt's hard-on, eliciting an unbelievably erotic moan from his boyfriend's mouth. Blaine thinks he might melt from the heat between them. He is so deliciously dizzy that when Kurt pulls away, he doesn't register it at first. When he finally realizes Kurt is now standing a few feet away, looking wild and breathing heavily, Blaine's heart drops a little. _Shit, I knew it….he always pulls away._

Disappointment must have shown on his face, because Kurt laughs quietly and brings his face close to Blaine's once more, just hovering right above his mouth.

"Not so fast there, Anderson." Kurt's voice is lower than Blaine had ever heard it and his heart skips. "Now, if I recall correctly, you did make me a promise earlier, did you not? Didn't you say that later on, you would…kneel before me?" Kurt's tongue darts out, sweeping across Blaine's upper lip and retreats again. Blaine gasps at the contact and is so overcome by desire that he can't even bring a smile to his lips. He is totally at Kurt's mercy. _Oh my God, what a tease._

He brings his eyes up to meet Kurt's. "You bet your gorgeous ass I did," Blaine answers, so out of breath that it's barely a whisper.

"Well then," Kurt brings his mouth even closer, if that were even possible, still without touching Blaine's lips. It is excruciating. "Do you intend to honor your promise?"

Blaine can't take it anymore. He brings his hand up behind Kurt's neck and brings their lips together hard. He can't hold in a whimper of satisfaction at feeling Kurt's soft lips moving with his own. The kiss is deep and hard and _perfect_ Blaine finally pulls away to say, "I **fully** intend to honor my promise."

When they finally reach Blaine's bedroom and tumble onto the bed in heated mass of limbs and mouths and complete and utter lust, Blaine is nearly crying from sexual frustration. He is also silently thanking God that his parents are in France for the next week and a half so that he and Kurt can have the house to themselves. While he did tell Kurt that his parents would be gone, he stopped short of actually inviting him to stay over after prom. He didn't want to Kurt to get the wrong idea, since their relationship had been so chaste up until now. However, Blaine was now considering that it was a very real possibility that he would be waking up next to Kurt tomorrow morning.

Kurt was straddling him now, rutting his hips into Blaine's with such ferocity, Blaine was sure he would not be able to string a coherent sentence together. And he needed to.

"God, ungh, Kurt…." _Well done, Anderson. Make an idiot out of yourself, why don't you?_

"Blaine…mmmm, yes…" His name falling from Kurt's lips drives him nearly crazy, and he moves his hands from Kurt's face to grab his gyrating hips. With a groan, he does his best to still his boyfriend's thrusting motions.

"K-Kurt, Kurt, wait, stop for a second," Blaine says, trying to clear his head. Kurt stops and looks down at Blaine's hands at his hips, confused and irritated.

"_Blaine!_ This is the second time you've done this tonight! Why? Am I doing something wrong?" Kurt asks, immediately moving to slide off of Blaine. He is held fast in his position by Blaine's sure hands.

"No.…God, no! Kurt, you weren't doing anything wrong. Exactly the opposite, in fact!" Blaine explains. "I'm pretty sure I've never been so turned on in my entire life, if you can't tell," he grabs one of Kurt's hands that was on his stomach and moves it down so Kurt can feel him. Kurt's eyes widen as he touches the unmistakable the evidence of his boyfriend's arousal.

"Why did you stop me then?" Kurt is beginning to feel self-conscious; Blaine can see it in his eyes.

"Okay, Kurt…I stopped you for two reasons," Blaine says, sitting up on his elbows. He sighs. "Number one, are you sure you want this? I mean," he locks eyes with Kurt, "I want you to be sure that you aren't just playing along right now because you know _**I **_want this. Please, don't feel like you have to do something you aren't ready for."

Kurt looks down at Blaine and for a moment, and Blaine is sure he is going to climb off of him for real, effectively ending everything they've just started.

But then, Kurt lowers his face and kisses Blaine with more passion than he's ever felt in his life. The kiss is different than the desperate ones from before, all teeth and tongue and physical need. Blaine is floored by how much emotion, how much love, is in this kiss. When Kurt finally pulls away, Blaine is breathless.

"I want this, Blaine. I want _you_. I promise you, I'm ready." Kurt kisses him again, sweetly this time, and Blaine never realized that he could be so filled up with both pure, unadulterated love **and** electric, pulsating desire for someone at the same time.

His mouth has gone dry, so Blaine's voice is hoarse when he begins to speak again. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I am," Kurt says.

"Ahem…So, on to the second reason I stopped you," Blaine tightens his grasp on Kurt's hips and quickly flips them over so that Kurt is on his back and Blaine's weight is resting on top of him. Kurt squeaks in surprise and Blaine catches his mouth in a small kiss. When he pulls away, he moves his mouth to Kurt's ear. "The second reason…is because I made you a promise. And I intend to make good on that promise. But I can't do that if you're," Blaine stops here and punctuates his words by driving his hips into Kurt's, "_writhing_ around on top of me, driving me out of my mind."

Blaine licks the shell of Kurt's ear, and he can feel Kurt shudder beneath him.

"But Kurt…I can't wait to feel your skin on mine," he breathes.

"Mmhmm…" Kurt was already squirming under his body.

"Shhhh…Just relax, baby," Blaine does his best to still Kurt's body with his hands under the kilt he'd been wearing at the dance, on his thighs. "This isn't all about the destination, you know. The journey is pretty enjoyable too."

Kurt looks at him and nods his head once before laying his head back down and closing his eyes, willing his body to relax. Blaine smiles and pushes himself off of Kurt to stand next to the bed. Kurt's eyes snap open and he raises himself to rest on his elbows. "Where are you-?" he begins, but is silenced as Blaine moves his hands up to remove his tie.

He slides his jacket from his shoulders and kicks off his shoes and socks with practiced ease. Without taking his eyes from Kurt, he begins to undo the buttons of his white dress shirt. He watches Kurt's eyes follow his fingers down his torso, and widen a little when he finally gets to the last button and pulls the shirt from his body. Of course, Kurt has seen him shirtless before, but usually only when they are quickly changing clothes or something like that…never with this kind of intention.

He walks back over to the bed and holds out his hand for Kurt to take. He does, and Blaine pulls him to a standing position, placing his hands on his boyfriend's chest. He brings his fingers up to undo Kurt's bowtie and slowly slides it from behind his neck. He slides the jacket over Kurt's slim shoulders and allows it to fall to the floor. He starts to undo the top button of his shirt when Kurt's hands come up.

"Please…please, Kurt, let me do this," Blaine asks softly, looking up through his eyelashes. Kurt's hands return to his sides. "Thank you," he says, and kisses Kurt lightly on the mouth.

Blaine's fingers continue their way down Kurt's upper body and he can hear him take a sharp intake of breath when Blaine's fingers graze the exposed skin right above the waist of his kilt. When he finishes undoing the last button, Blaine places his palms flat against Kurt's exposed stomach and runs them upwards, separating the two sides of the shirt but leaving it on his shoulders and arms.

Before he even knows what he's doing, Blaine finds himself bringing his hands behind Kurt's back and presses himself, his own exposed skin, against Kurt's chest. Kurt's arms come around and lock together at the small of Blaine's back. He rests his head on Kurt's shoulder and sighs at the completeness he feels from the skin on skin contact, wishing they could just stand like this forever.

After a moment, he steps away from the embrace and removes Kurt's shirt the rest of the way. He pushes him lightly back onto the bed so Kurt is sitting down, and crouches down to remove his boots and socks. Once they are gone, he looks up, silently asking permission, and Kurt nods.

Blaine places his hands on either side of Kurt's knees and slowly lets them travel upwards. Kurt lifts his pelvis slightly and he lightly pulls down the soft legging-like pants he'd worn under his kilt. Once his legs are bare, Blaine runs his hands up and down his calves a few times, feeling Kurt's beautifully soft skin, before standing himself back up.

Blaine lets out a shaky breath and looks down at Kurt. He starts to undo his own belt and notices Kurt's fingers twitch from the bed. He moves his hands away and asks Kurt, "Would you like to…?"

"Yes, please," Kurt answers quickly, standing up again and latching his fingers onto the front of Blaine's belt. Both boys are looking down, breathing heavily, and watch as Kurt's shaky fingers work at the buckle. He undoes it and slides it slowly through the belt loops. Blaine rests his forehead on Kurt's and closes his eyes. He brings his hands to Kurt's hips and just holds them as Kurt unbuttons and unzips his black dress pants. They fall to the ground and Blaine is standing there in his boxers, his arousal evident. Kurt lets out a low moan and captures Blaine's mouth with his own.

Blaine's every nerve ending is so sensitive that it's almost too much, to be touching Kurt's skin and feeling his tongue roll around in his mouth. He holds Kurt close.

"Kurt, you're so…so beautiful. I…I don't…" Blaine says.

"Shhh…just kiss me…please," Kurt answers, deepening the kiss even more. Blaine begins to work his way down Kurt's jaw, kissing and biting lightly at the flawless skin he encounters. He moves to the spot behind Kurt's ear and licks across it. Kurt moans in appreciation, so Blaine drags his teeth across the area before planting a kiss there and moving on. He starts down Kurt's neck and relishes in beautiful moans and gasps coming from his lips.

As he finally reaches Kurt's collar bone and chest, Blaine sighs. This has been previously uncharted territory, and he cannot believe how perfect and beautiful and _soft_ Kurt's skin is. He slowly starts to push Kurt backwards and urges him to sit at the very edge of the bed. Kurt sits, and Blaine circles behind him, sitting on the bed as well, with one leg outstretched on either side of Kurt's body. He is absolutely certain that Kurt can feel his hard-on as he scoots as close as he can, bringing his chest flush with Kurt's back.

"Blaine…what are you doing?" Kurt asks, breathless. Blaine begins to place small kisses all along Kurt's shoulders and back, becoming drunk off of Kurt's scent. He licks a straight line from between his shoulder blades up to his hairline, and Kurt muscles flex involuntarily.

"I know that this is your first time for anything like this so…I just wanted to make it easy for you. Familiar, like I'm not even here," Blaine says softly, his hands coming around to rest on the tops of both of Kurt's thighs.

"Familiar? What do you mean—" and Kurt gasps, ending his question.

Blaine had reached underneath Kurt's kilt and his right hand was now resting on the outside of Kurt's underwear. Kurt thrust his hips up to meet Blaine's hand and Blaine moans softly into the skin of Kurt's back. He begins to rub, slowly and gently, willing Kurt to settle into a steady tempo with his hips. Blaine's hardness is aching now and he rolls his hips into Kurt as his body moves and tries to increase the friction with Blaine's hand.

Blaine stops for a moment, moving his hand to the waistband of Kurt's underwear, still under the kilt.

"Please…please, Blaine…I need…" Kurt moans.

"I know, baby," Blaine whispers before slipping his hand inside the waste band and starts to push the underwear down Kurt's legs. He allows his thumb to come in contact with Kurt's erection for just a moment, and Kurt's hips buck upward. He pushes the underwear off of Kurt and runs his hand slowly back up Kurt's leg.

Finally, Blaine allows his hand to come up and encircle Kurt's erection. Kurt bites back a full-fledged scream, and throws his head back so that it rested in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"It's okay, Kurt…there's no one else here. You can—" Blaine breathes hotly into Kurt's ear. Before he can finish his sentence, Kurt lets out a moan so loud that Blaine feels a jolt of pleasure in his own body from it.

Kurt spreads his legs a little wider and Blaine does his best to match the tempo of his boyfriend's rolling hips. Blaine's motions are firm and sure as he moves up and down on Kurt's erection. He brings his thumb up to graze the head.

"Oh…oh my God…Blaine…please…ungh…" Kurt whimpers.

_I could certainly get used to him moaning my name like that, _Blaine thinks to himself. He gives Kurt a few more strokes before pulling his hand away and bringing it to rest at the small of Kurt's back, just at the top of the kilt. Kurt whimpers at the loss.

"Blaine," Kurt breathes, "why'd you stop?" He brings his arm up behind him to tangle his fingers in Blaine's curls and thrusts his ass back to rub against Blaine's hardness. Blaine is trying harder than he's ever tried before to not lose control of himself. He brings both of his hands around to Kurt's front and sweeps his hands across Kurt's nipples before allowing them to rest on his ribcage. Kurt's intake of breath is so sharp that Blaine makes a mental note: _Super sensitive nipples. Remember that for later._

"I stopped, Blaine says, placing feathery kisses along Kurt's shoulders, "because this isn't what I promised you, is it?"

He feels Kurt stiffen slightly, and then, after a moment, he shakes his head.

"No, you're right, it isn't. But I think we need to get rid of this last bit of clothing you've got on here, don't we? It's kind of getting in the way."

Blaine has already started moving his hands back to the small of Kurt's back. He finds the kilt's zipper, and he slowly unzips it as he continues kissing Kurt's back and shoulders. Kurt exhales shakily and Blaine smiles.

Kurt raises his hips and Blaine proceeds to push the kilt down over his thighs. Once it is off, he slides himself off the bed and comes to stand in front of Kurt. He cannot believe how beautiful his boyfriend's naked body is and he finds himself staring, trying to take it all in. Kurt's eyes are locked onto Blaine's crotch, still covered by his boxers.

"You too," Kurt says huskily, bringing his eyes up to meet Blaine's. "Please, I…I want to see you too."

Blaine hesitates for a moment before reaching forward and taking hold of Kurt's hands. He places them at the waistband of his boxers and, keeping his hands overtop of Kurt's, together they push Blaine's boxers over his hips and thighs. He steps out of his boxers and slides them aside with his foot.

"Wow…" Kurt says, and immediately Blaine blushes and brings a hand down to cover his arousal. "No, no, please, don't," Kurt continues, "You are…so...wow."

_You've obviously never seen yourself then, if my body is getting this kind of reaction from you, _Blaine thinks, but cannot get his mouth to form the words.

"Can I…can I touch you? Please?" Kurt asks, his voice full of wonder. Blaine can practically see Kurt's fingers itching to reach out to him. He finally finds his voice.

"Kurt…you never have to ask if you can touch me. I'm yours," Blaine answers, stepping slightly closer to Kurt's place on the bed.

Kurt raises his hand and reaches for him. When his graceful fingers come in contact with Blaine's erection, Blaine is sure his knees will give out. Kurt's supple hands feel nothing than his own callused ones, and the look of curiosity, awe and affection on Kurt's face makes Blaine's heart ache. He does his best to steady himself and allows Kurt to touch and explore. Kurt wraps his hand around the base of his hardness and strokes firmly, looking up for Blaine's reaction. Blaine groans and leans forward a bit, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt…unh, God…" he moans, doing his best not to thrust into his boyfriend's warm and unbelievably soft hands.

Kurt strokes again and again, eventually, running his thumb along the underside of Blaine's hardness, following the vein that appears there. Blaine gasps and reaches his hand down to stop him.

"O-okay, Kurt, stop, stop," Blaine says through gritted teeth.

"Why? I thought you were enjoying it?" Kurt asks, looking up at Blaine's face with confusion.

"I was….too much! But you need to stop, Kurt, or I'm not going to be able to stop myself from flipping you over and fucking you senseless, okay?" Blaine says, his eyes locking with Kurt's.

"Oh…oh. Well, okay then," Kurt answers, removing his hand from Blaine's arousal and placing it in his lap. Blaine can see that Kurt's hand wants to rest on his own erection, but he instinctively moves it to rest on top of his thigh.

Blaine sighs, more in control of himself now, and he looks down at Kurt's gorgeous hard-on. It was slightly longer than his own, though maybe not as thick, and he remembers that the skin there felt like satin against his palm.

He raises his eyes to meet Kurt's and slowly, very deliberately, he kneels down in front of him. Kurt's heavy-lidded eyes follow him the whole way. Blaine places his hands on Kurt's thighs, running them up and down slowly before he exhales, taking in the sheer beauty of what he's seeing in front of him.

Being inches away from Kurt's arousal is nothing short of intoxicating. _God, is there any part of him that isn't completely perfect? _He runs his hands up Kurt's thighs once more, stopping right where his hips meet his groin. He can hear Kurt breath hitch, and the sound goes right to Blaine's own erection. He can see the pre-come pooling at the tip of Kurt's length and he wants nothing more than to taste it for himself. Blaine can see that his boyfriend's eyes are drooping with overwhelming lust.

Blaine needs no further prompting. He leans forward and licks the very tip, gathering the pre-come into his awaiting mouth. He backs away, licking his lips in the most seductive way he can, and looks Kurt in the eye.

"Mmmm, Kurt…you taste delicious." Kurt's mouth drops open and he groans. Smiling, Blaine moves back down and takes the head into his mouth. Kurt immediately moans and thrusts upward. Blaine moves both of his hands to Kurt's hipbones and presses down firmly, holding him in place. He lowers his head even further and begins to hollow out his cheeks and suck.

"OhmygodBlaine _fuck_, yes…" Kurt says, and Blaine's hips involuntarily rut forward as the curse falls from Kurt's lips. "Ahhh don't stop…please…"

_Wouldn't dream of it, baby, _Blaine thinks, and raises his head back up slightly to very lightly graze his teeth over the head before circling it with his tongue. Kurt's answering groan tells Blaine all he needs to know. He lowers his head down as far as he can go and feels his throat muscles working to swallow more and more of Kurt's length.

"FUCK! God, Blaine…you…" Kurt moans, and laces his fingers into Blaine's curls, holding him in place. Kurt's eager motions make Blaine laugh quietly, and the vibrations from his mouth cause Kurt to attempt to thrust up again. Blaine holds him in place, doing his best not to choke on his boyfriend's length. He licks and sucks, trying to taste every inch. All the while, Blaine is rutting against the blankets that have fallen to the floor from Kurt's unceasing writhing.

Blaine sucks harder and starts to increase his tempo, up and down, on Kurt's hot, hard flesh. He moves one of his hands up to sweep across one of Kurt's nipples before pinching lightly, and Kurt scrunches his eyes close and practically _wails_.

"Blaine…I'm…I'm so close..." he moans, almost unintelligibly. Blaine decides that he can't take it anymore and brings his mouth away, giving one more solid lick from the base to the tip. Kurt whimpers at the loss of warmth and opens his eyes to look down. Blaine is already climbing on top of him, forcing Kurt back down on the bed.

"I am too, Kurt…God, what you do to me," Blaine says in a deep voice. Kurt looks down between them and sees Blaine's aching hardness.

"Here, let me…" Kurt says, moving to wrap a hand around Blaine's erection before Blaine's hand catches him.

"No, wait…" Blaine says. He licks his palm, leaving as much saliva as he can against the flesh and slicks his own hardness up quickly before thrusting his hips forward to collide with Kurt's.

Kurt's back arches as he moans loudly and Blaine brings his arm behind him, attempting to pull him even closer. Kurt's arms circle around Blaine's shoulders and their hips meet again and again and again.

"Ungh, Kurt, you have no idea….all night…all night, I was watching you…and all…all I wanted to do," Blaine's words were breathless, "was this…" and Blaine almost screamed at how amazing it felt.

"Ahh Blaine, please…don't stop…" Kurt ground out, eyes practically rolling back in his head.

Blaine can feel the familiar warmth start to twist in his belly. "Fuck…ungh…Kurt, I'm…" he begins but is quickly silenced by Kurt's mouth over his own. Then, Kurt surprises him by wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and fisting his hair hard enough to wrench his head back, exposing his neck.

"Come with me, Blaine," Kurt demands, and he latches onto Blaine's jaw and bites down and Blaine is shaking, thrusting instinctively, and coming so hard that he swears he can see stars and he can feels the wetness of their come mingling between them he can smell the amazing scent of Kurt and sex and he thinks he is going to pass out from the feeling….

Kurt is breathing heavy underneath him, and Blaine thinks he can hear him saying, "oh my God, oh my God," over and over.

"Wow," Blaine sighs into Kurt's chest, where he has fallen and cannot move because he is fairly certain he has no bones left in his body. "Just...wow. Where did that come from at the end?" Blaine asks, trying to look up at Kurt's face.

He can feel Kurt shrug. "I don't know...you were just, I don't know...was it too much? It was too much, wasn't it?"

He places a small kiss right above Kurt's heart. "No, Kurt. No. I am so crazy in love with you. You know that, right?"

Kurt's body relxes and he laughs, "Yeah, I know."

Blaine moves to intertwine their hands together. "So….I kept my promise." He smiles into Kurt's chest.

"That you did, Anderson," Kurt says, rolling his eyes and smiling. "That you did."

Blaine can feel sleep starting to cloud his mind as he lays in Kurt's arms, but right before he drops off, he can hear Kurt say, with his trademark wit, "There is _no way_ we'll be able to top this prom night next year."


End file.
